10 Września 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 7.55 Spółka rodzinna (10) - serial TVP 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Małe musicale 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Cagney i Lacey (109) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Szkoły za oceanem 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.30 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.40 Podstawy gry na perkusji 11.50 Anatomia sukcesu: Waluty jako inwestycja finansowa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn notowań: Kupujemy opryskiwacz 12.35 Magazyn notowań: Herbicydowa precyzja 12.50 Opowieści bałtyckie: Świat wydm 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne 13.20 Ptakolub 13.35 Zwierzęta świata: Morskie niebezpieczeństwa (12/13): Rekiny, mordercze maszyny - serial dok prod. kanadyjskiej 14.05 Małe musicale (powt.) 14.30 Teleexpress Junior 14.40 Byle do dzwonka - serial prod. USA 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne 15.15 Rower Błażeja 15.40 Diariusz rządowy 16.00 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.30 Magazyn olimpijski 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zaczarowany ołówek / Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Pan i pani Smith (3/13) - serial prod. USA 21.00 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Zawsze po 21. 21.50 Automania 22.00 Czas na dokument: Mulaj Hasan, władca kobr - film dok prod. francuskiej 22.35 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Sport 23.15 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.25 Bar "O metr" 23.55 Cementowy ogród - dramat psychologiczny prod. ang.-fran.-niem. 1.35 Filmówka (4): Pierwsze etiudy (powt.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Fitness Club (20) - serial TVP 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama (w przerwie obrad Sejmu) 14.55 Studio urody (powt.) 15.10 Przystanek Alaska - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sprawiedliwy z wiary żyć będzie 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Stypendium złotej rybki - program dla dzieci 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075860) 19.00 Polaków portret własny 19.30 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór - Grupa "Pod Budą" 19.55 Przebudzenie - dramat USA (1990) (powt.) 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Płatonow. Akt pominięty; autor: Antoni Czechow 0.45 VIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej "Gaude Mater" w Częstochowie - koncert jazzowy 1.50 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Przygody Guliwera - serial animowany prod. USA 7.20 Dżungla rytmów - serial animowany 7.30 Czy wiecie, że...? - program popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży prod. USA 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Cudowny świat zwierząt Australii - australijski serial dokumentalny 9.00 Maria z przedmieścia - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.50 Lądowanie na Marsie - film dokumentalny prod. USA 10.50 Nil, rzeka bogów - serial krajoznawczy prod. USA 11.45 Ciekawscy - magazyn o ludziach i ich zainteresowaniach 12.15 Parasolki z Cherbourga - film fab. prod. francuskiej; reż. Jacques Demy 14.00 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Zgadula - teleturniej 15.15 Babie lato 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 16.15 Studio regionalne · Gość dnia 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Maria z przedmieścia - serial prod. meksykańskiej 17.30 Merhaba Turcja - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i finn 18.00 Panorama 18,10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Podróże sentymentalne 18.50 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 19.20 Studio regionalne 19.30 Grilowanie na ekranie - program poradnikowy prod. USA 20.00 Lądowanie na Marsie - film dokumentalny prod. USA 21.00 Ciekawscy - magazyn o ludziach i ich zainteresowaniach 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Parasolki z Cherbourga - film fab. prod. francuskiej 23.35 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f 11.30 Ostry dyżur - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 Motowiadomości 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Rekiny kart: gra-zabawa 16.45 Herkules - amerykański serial przygodowy 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Pomoc domowa - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Powrót Supermana - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 Trójka z dostawą do domu - film prod. USA (1975 r., 96 min) (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.55 Przybysz - amerykański serial s-f 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Publicystyka gospodarcza 24.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Muzyka na bis 2.20 Pożegnanie TVN 06.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.35 Kropka nad i 06.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 07.00 Pani komisarz (18) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 07.45 Kucyki i przyjaciele (55) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Słynne kreskówki (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 09.30 Esmeralda (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Manuela (79) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (173) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.00 Big Star Party - superlista - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Kucyki i przyjaciele (55) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Słynne kreskówki (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 W naszym kręgu (115) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (238) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (83) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 18.00 Esmeralda (9) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Studio sport 19.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana - teleturniej 20.00 Harry i syn (Harry and Son) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Newman, wyk. Paul Newman, Robby Benson, Ellen Barkin, Wilford Brimley (117 min) 22.10 Milenium (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.15 Kropka nad i 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Magia kina (23) - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Melrose Place (79) - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.00 MTV - w hołdzie Freddy'emu Mercury 02.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.55 Jubilat sport 08.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 08.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 09.00 Loving - serial, USA 09.30 City - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny, USA 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.05 City - serial, USA 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teledyski 17.15 Eskulap przed reformą - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Nieznajomy (The Stranger: The Orson Welles) - dramat, USA 1946, reż. Orson Welles, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Loretta Young, Orson Welles, Richard Long (95 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Jubilat sport 22.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.30 Ośmiornica - serial kryminalny, Włochy 23.30 Zabójstwo gliniarza (In the Line of Duty: a Cop for the Killing) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. James Farentino, Stephen Weber, Susan Walters, Harold Sylvester (90 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dzieci takie jak nasze (2) - magazyn 7.45 Zrób to lepiej (2): Suchy tynk 8.00 Krasnal Tymoteusz - mag. dla dzieci 8.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (8/9): Śledztwo - serial dla młodych widzów 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 9.30 Z cyklu "Wojenne dni": Sto koni do stu brzegów - film wojenny prod. polskiej (1978 r., 115 min) (powt.) 11.20 Przebój za przebojem 11.40 Polska - NATO (2) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Polska '98, prąd i ciepło - program ekonomiczny 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 13.30 Dialogi z przeszłością 14.00 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Telefon - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Uczmy się polskiego (2): Pierwsze kłopoty 16.00 Polska '98, prąd i ciepło - program ekonomiczny (powt.) 16.30 Znak orła (14/14): Najwyższa godność - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Sport z satelity: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn, Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - Pekaes Pruszków (w przerwie meczu: kronika Tour de Pologne) 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Pyzy (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Cezar i Pompejusz 21.25 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (11) 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Odjazd (2/3) - serial prod polsko-niemieckiej 0.10 Witraż - reportaż 0.30 Diariusz rządowy 0.40 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Pyzy (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Mój pradziad Melchior Wańkowicz - film dok. Piotra Morawskiego 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Teatr Telewizji: Cezar i Pompejusz 4.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (11) 5.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 5.35 Polska '98, prąd i ciepło - program ekonomiczny (powt.) 6.05 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Witraż - reportaż 6.35 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7.45 Plastik TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Madson - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 DJ Club - program muzyczny 14.30 Link No Look - magazyn mody dla młodzieży 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastik TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Cecil Rhodes - serial historyczny 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 19.55 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.10 Pogromcy zła - amerykański serial grozy 21.00 Między linami ringu - film fab. prod. USA 22.45 Ludzka tarcza - film fab. prod. USA 0.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.30 Pożegnanie